A New Life
by zeusfluff
Summary: After Boston turns into a desolate wasteland, Peter and Olivia move their family to Mexico in search of a life not touched by drought and inter-dimensional war. Fifth installment in the "reality" series.
1. A New Life

**A New Life**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Lily, Emily, Pete and Charley... Summary: After Boston turns into a desolate wasteland, Peter and Olivia move their family to Mexico in search of a life not touched by drought and inter-dimensional war. Fifth installment in the "reality" series. A/N: Chapter split between Olivia's and Ella's POV. Date Started: 5/3/10. Date Finished: 5/4/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

September 12th, 2015 7:05 a.m. CST

La Laja, Jalisco, Mexico

Escaping the initial chaos that had once been Boston had been nothing short of frightening... Once the portals to the alter-universe had been closed and the shape shifters that had gotten through were eliminated, the land became a bleak place to live, and food became scarce. People fought over everything they would find. So Peter and I decided to move our entire family to the town in Mexico that took him in when he was on the run from Big Eddy. La Laja is a nice little town to raise my children in, and they seem to love it so far... So for now, we make our life here, where food isn't scarce, but plentiful and life seems untouched by the casualties of inter-dimensional war.

It's been a fairly long morning... I had to be at the sewing machine factory in twenty minutes and none of the kids were dressed yet... Except for Ella that is. Ella started school at 7:20... I looked over at her and gave her a smile, though my brain was running a million miles a minute... Then I looked at Peter who was pouring himself a cup of strong coffee.

"Peter, have you seen Emily's yellow dress? I can't seem to find it anywhere..."

Peter only shook his head no and sat down with his cup of coffee and picked up the newspaper sitting on the kitchen table. I watched as he put the newspaper down for a moment and smiled at Ella. While I was looking through the laundry load I'd taken down from the clothesline outside, I listened to Peter speak to Ella.

"So, you ready for that big math test in school today Ella?"

Ella nodded her head and finished off her 'pan dulce' bread with powdered sugar on top and her glass of milk. A knock on the door startled me from finding Emily's yellow dress. I folded one of my white blouses and placed it back onto the pile. Going to the metal front door, I called to the other person on the other side.

"Quien es?"

(Who is it?)

It sounded a lot like Ella's best friend Rosita. But I had to make sure it was her. All those years working for the bureau taught me to be wary of everything and everyone. Wary had become my middle name. I sighed when I heard the person on the other side identify themselves.

"Rosita Doña Bishop. Mejor amiga de Ela."

(Rosita Mrs. Bishop. Ella's best friend.)

I smiled and opened up the metal green door letting Rosita into the house. She smiled at me and went over to Ella who was now standing in the hallway, her school bag already slung over her shoulder. Stifling a yawn, she hugged Rosita. I knew where they were going to go after school, but I didn't want them doing it. It was dangerous. I looked at Ella and smiled but gave her a warning.

"Ella, I want you to come right home after school. I don't want you to go to that abandoned house in Cuchillas. And tell Rosita no more ghost stories. That house is falling apart and is old. What were to happen if the roof collapsed on the two of you and you had no way to call for help? I just don't want you going there anymore Ella. Please, just come right home after school okay?"

Ella nodded her head, and I sincerely hoped that she would listen this time instead of having Peter and I going out to look for her while Walter stayed behind with Doña Marquez to watch Emily, Lily and Pete. We'd found them in the living room of the house jumping up and down on an old and dirty mattress that had been left behind only the heavens know how long ago it was...

"Okay Aunt Liv... I'll see you after school... What are you making for lunch? I hope not menudo again... We had that the last three days... Bye Uncle Peter! See you later!"

* * *

I know Aunt Liv said not to come here, but I was fascinated by this old house... Rosita and I slipped under the chain holding the door together. Once inside the house, we quickly got up on top of the old mattress in the corner of the house and began jumping on it. Rosita began teasing me.

"¡Usted no puede saltar más alto que yo!"

(You can't jump higher than me!)

I only laughed at Rosita and jumped higher. My head was nearly touching the ceiling when I heard footsteps outside the house. _Crap! It's Aunt Liv! _I quickly stopped jumping and got off the bed and slipped my shoes back on. Before I could slip out the padlocked door and hide behind the house, I found Aunt Liv opening up the door far enough so that she could squeeze through it. I stood my ground though. It wasn't until she got to me and grabbed my arm and was practically dragging me towards the door that I knew I was in big trouble. _Again. _

"Ella! Didn't I tell you not to come here anymore? You were supposed to be home three hours ago! Your going to have a little talk with your Uncle Peter when we get home. See what he says about this..."

Rosita knew she was in trouble too and slipped out of the old abandoned house and was running all the way home... I could take the heat. I was my own person. This was after all, me and Rosita's secret hiding place. Well not so secret anymore...

To Be Continued...

A/N: So what'd you guys think? Was this a good beginning or meh? Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


	2. Fevers and Seizures

**Chapter 2: Fevers and Seizures **

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Lily, Pete and Charley... Date Started: 5/4/10. Date Finished: 5/6/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

September 16th, 2015.

Independence Day

Things were so much different here than they were in Boston. Maybe it's the open countryside. Rosita and I don't mean to get into trouble, it's just we do. Since Aunt Liv has forbidden me to go back to our secret fort, I don't know what we can do for fun. School doesn't have much along the lines of fun... All there is at school is a rope hanging from a tree to climb and swing on... That's our playground... La Laja, the town where we live, actually doesn't have a school. So I go to a school in an area called Cuchillas five or six miles down the road. My school is called Benito Juarez. It's a two building school with a satellite on top of the first building inside the gate... I love Aunt Liv a lot; she helped me when mommy died... But I wanna be me... I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm 11... Sometimes I feel like Aunt Liv and I are growing apart. I mean she does have three kids to take care of besides me. I smile sadly at her when she asks me a question.

"Ella, are you okay?"

I was happy that I was living with Aunt Liv and Uncle Peter, but I still missed mommy a lot... Sometimes I still have nightmares about her. When Boston was on fire... I hope that this place never has to go through that. Things are too good here for that. I have other friends besides Rosita, but there are things that only are for me and her. Things that my other friends wouldn't do with me because they are 'too old' to do these things. You are never too old to play fort or jump on beds or watch cartoons... None of my other friends will come to the house because they know Aunt Liv used to work for the American FBI... Rosita doesn't care... Rosita was the adventurous type. She always loved to take risks. Rosita reminds me of Aunt Liv. Uncle Peter told me that Aunt Liv took risks before. One's she couldn't even tell me about because she worked for the government.

I was lying in bed because I wasn't feeling well. It was close to dinner time but I wasn't even hungry. I felt hot and cold at the same time... I pulled the blankets over me to try and keep warm. Everything was dark and yet I could hear. I heard Aunt Liv come into the room but she sounded far away...  
"...Ella it's almost time for dinner... Are you okay sweetie?"

I couldn't answer her. I felt her hand up against my forehead. I could hear her gasp and call for Uncle Peter to come into the room and get grandpa. _What was going on? _

"Peter! Come here and bring Walter! I think Ella's having a seizure! Don't worry about the beans! Just get your father!"

When I opened up my eyes I saw Aunt Liv, Uncle Peter and Grandpa Walter all staring at me. I'm confused, what's going on? I looked at both Aunt Liv and Uncle Peter, but when I tried to speak Aunt Liv put her finger to her lips and told me to stay quiet.

"Shh, don't talk Ella. Everything's going to be alright now. Now when did you start feeling sick?"

I shrugged my shoulders and tried to sit up, but Uncle Peter gently pushed me back down. I could tell Aunt Liv had been crying, her eyes were red. Aunt Liv hardly ever cried in front of me.

"Lie back down Ella. Until we know what's going on with you, the three of us, you're Aunt Liv, grandpa and I want you to just rest."

I didn't get it, but I was still hot and cold at the same time. Grandpa was looking at me with a worried expression. I wondered why. Uncle Peter put a cool wash cloth onto my forehead. I swallowed and closed my eyes. I heard Aunt Liv speaking to Uncle Peter.

"Peter, she's running a fever. Do you think that's what caused the seizure? What do you think Walter?"

I watched grandpa from my bed for a second. Aunt Liv went out of the room to check on the babies and Emily. Grandpa was pacing the room, and I could tell it was annoying Uncle Peter to no end.

"Walter, would you just tell me what's on your mind?"

I saw grandpa nod his head. I was so thirsty. Swallowing again, I looked at Uncle Peter who filled a glass of water for me. He helped me sit up so I could drink my water. I drank it all in one large gulp. Grandpa only nodded at Uncle Peter and started talking about stuff I didn't understand.

"Well there have been cases of children with high fevers known to have seizures. In fact there was an article I once read where a 4 year old girl had an unusually high fever and... a-and she'd had a seizure. But it only looked like she was sleeping. In Bella's case here..."

Uncle Peter shook his head at grandpa. _He always _seemed to get my name wrong. It wasn't until grandpa was almost out the door to my room that Uncle Peter corrected him.

"Her name's Ella Walter. Ella. If you need any tissue samples from her fine, but we're not doing anything drastic... This is the countryside, not the city... Very limited supplies out here... We have to work with what we've got. Got it Walter?"

Grandpa nodded his head and went out of my room. Suddenly, I felt guilty for going to the abandoned house not far from school, with the haunted rocking chair out front. I got tears in my eyes as I spoke to Uncle Peter.

"Uncle Peter, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and Aunt Liv yesterday... About going into the abandoned house I mean... I mean, there really isn't anything to do at school, and the soccer field in Cuchillas is fun when you have more than three players who want to play with you... I hope I didn't catch something from that house... There is a story behind it you know... It was Rosita's uncle's house four or five years ago, until he died at least... There is this rocking chair out front that rocks by itself when nobody is around... A soldier died in it during the Mexican Revolution... I feel like Aunt Liv and I are growing apart, we used to be so close..."

Uncle Peter nodded his head and took away the wash cloth and put more cool water on it and wrung out the excess water. Placing it back on my forehead, he smiled brightly.

"Ella, I know it may seem like Aunt Liv is hard on you, but she does it out of love. You know ever since your mom passed, she hasn't been herself. I mean you saw what she did back in Boston when the war started? She was a mess... We need to all try and help her get past this. I know it's been hard on you too, but that's why we're here for each other... Love is what makes us stronger... Now do you think you could down a plate of your aunt's potatoes and beans? You need to keep up your strength. Aunt Liv will call your teacher and let you know that you won't be in school tomorrow okay?"

I nodded my head and lie back down on the pillow. Uncle Peter was back within five minutes with a plate of potatoes and beans. He helped me sit up and watched as I ate. I couldn't stop my hands from shaking. I hoped grandpa could help me get better...

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Can they figure out what this mystery virus is? Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


	3. Test Day

**Chapter 3: Test Day**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Lily, Pete and Charley... Date Started: 5/6/10. Date Finished: 5/10/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: This fic will primarily be from Ella's POV as a new twist to things... And btw Cuchillas is said like this Cuchiyas... For y'all that don't know that the double L is a Y in Spanish...

* * *

September 22nd, 2015 7:25 a.m. CST

Cuchillas School

Today was test day and I dreaded it with all my might. We had a math test in Geometry and a test in Geography. I wasn't as nervous about the Geometry test as I was the Geography one. We had to memorize all 31 states in Mexico, it's capitals and the main capital Mexico City. I'd studied them for the past three days. I hadn't had much energy from getting over being sick, it was hard to concentrate. The teacher hadn't arrived yet, Maestra Martinez, who ran Cuchillas School. So all the girls including me were talking in small groups. The boys had their own groups in the back of the classroom... One of the girls in our group screamed when she opened up her desk and a small frog popped out. She only glared at the boys, who were laughing hysterically.

"Niños. No me gusta a nadie! Mucosos!"

(Boys. I don't like them at all! Disgusting!)

I only smiled and shook my head. Rosita was standing on top of her desk and pretending to be Maestra Martinez. Putting her hands on her hips and pursing her lips, pretending to have large thick glasses, she imitated her down to a T...

"Niñas y niños! Sientanse ahora! Hoy ustedes tengo una examine del Salud…"

The whole class erupted in a roar of laughter at Rosita's impression of Maestra Martinez. I stopped laughing when she came into the classroom. Sitting down at my desk, I looked down at my feet and straightened out my uniform. She was in big trouble.

"Rosita Sánchez! Bájate ahora!"

(Rosita Sánchez! Get down now!)

I swallowed; I knew what was going to happen now. She'd get her hands rapped by a ruler and sit in the corner all day. I didn't like to cause trouble like that. It wasn't until our math test in Geometry that I was feeling strange. My paper was fading in and out of my vision and I found it hard to concentrate. I was still getting over whatever I'd been sick with and my lungs still weren't sounding normal. Everything was blurry, and I could hear voices all around me asking if I was okay. I didn't see any more after that.

At first all I could hear was a voice telling me to wake up. But my body wouldn't let me. The voice sounded sad at first, but now it sounded very scared... It sounded a lot like Aunt Liv.

"Ella, sweetie, can you open your eyes and look at me?"

I could hear what was going on, but I couldn't open my eyes. I felt Aunt Liv's hand up against my forehead, then her talking to someone else.

"Peter, she's got another fever. Why did you insist that she got back to school so soon? Let's get her home. Walter needs to have a look at her."

I could feel strong arms carrying me out of the school. Never again was I going into the abandoned house. It's given me something I don't want... If only I could open up my eyes.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sorry this was so short, but am juggling this fic and another one I'm working on... It's a surprise so can't tell you until its finished... Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


	4. The world is changing

**Chapter 4: The world is changing**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Lily, Pete, and Emily. Date Started: 6/12/10. Date Finished: 6/12/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

October 7th, 2015 8:35 a.m. CST

_Aunt Liv has taken care of me on and off for as long as I can remember. Especially when mommy was away. I've been in the dark for awhile now, and the sounds here scare me. Sounds of metal and bullets are everywhere. I feel something hard against my hands. Maybe it was a wall? I felt my way around it, trying to figure out where I was. Every once in a while I'd see light. _

_I was at school, the classroom was pitch black and there were only a few of us in the building. I was sitting on the floor in my uniform trying to figure out what was going on. Banging sounded against the weathered blue paint chipped door. I pulled the green scarf from around my neck and hid my entire head under it._

"_Ella, it's your Aunt Olivia, open up!"_

_How could I be so sure it was her though?_ Bright light blinded me when I opened up my eyes and I felt like I was choking.

"Take it easy Ella. I'll go and get your aunt. I'll be right back."

Uncle Peter kissed me on the forehead and went out of the room. Then I got to thinking about a little girl named Amy, and a little boy with a funny looking mouth. Who were they? Aunt Liv's face lit up when she saw me.

"Ella, your finally awake baby girl. Your uncle and I were getting worried about you."

I only smiled a broad smile and hugged Aunt Liv, with two questions on my mind. The first was about Amy. Who was she exactly? When she let go of me I asked:

"Aunt Liv? Who's Amy? She has the same color hair as Uncle Peter, but your green eyes. Who is she?"

A look of pain crossed Aunt Liv's pretty face, and I felt bad now that I'd asked her this question. I saw her clear her throat and try to hide her tears from me.

"Amy was your cousin Ella... She passed away when she was still inside me... It was a couple of years before Emily was born... Why do you ask baby girl?"

I wanted to cry too, but I didn't want Aunt Liv to start crying more. Uncle Peter looked sad too.

"She was in my dreams... And the little boy with the funny looking mouth, was he my cousin too?"

Aunt Liv looked as white as a ghost when I mentioned the little boy. Uncle Peter was there to catch her before she fell. He looked at me with tears in his eyes, but he had the weirdest look on his face.

"I think it's best if you leave that one alone Ella. I'm going to take your aunt up to her bed to rest. Grandpa will stay with you while I go upstairs."

I nodded my head and watched as grandpa Walter pulled up a chair beside me.

"Dear child! We need to get more fluids in you! Don't worry; your aunt will be just fine. A bad man hurt her a long time ago... I should check your vitals. You've been sick with Yellow fever Bella... Yellow fever is very rare these days, which is why we have to keep an eye on it."

I crossed my arms over my chest, and stared at grandpa. He talked in circles all the time, and I didn't know what he was talking about half the time. Uncle Peter had told me just to ignore it.

"Grandpa, your not going to stick me with another needle are you? And my name's not Bella, it's Ella."

Grandpa only looked at me sympathetically and patted my arm with his wrinkled hand.

"No child, but you need to lie back down. It's important that you rest quietly. You'll be back on your feet in no time... This world is changing, at a rate that you wouldn't understand. There is more than one, your aunt and your uncle would know that. You aunt was once imprisoned in another world, much like this one, but a man that looked exactly like me, but he wasn't a nice man at all... She had a child and crossed over..."

My eyes widened, but before I could ask grandpa what he was talking about, Uncle Peter came into the room. He was concerned. I listened to him talk to grandpa.

"Okay Walter, none of that. Ella's too young to be learning the ramifications of what we are trying so hard to protect. Let her be a kid... She'll find out in time, after all, this world is starting to show the signs..."

I was confused, and knit my forehead in worry. _What was Uncle Peter talking about? _I only snuggled under the covers and closed my eyes tight when I felt a needle go into my arm. Uncle Peter's voice calmed me.

"You doing okay Ella? That doesn't hurt does it?"

I shook my head no and opened up my eyes.

"No, but I don't like needles... Is that water you're giving me?"

Uncle Peter shook his head no and squeezed the bag attached to a metal pole next to my bed.

"No, but it'll keep it so you won't be thirsty. I'll go make you some chicken soup. Just close your eyes and rest. I'll be back with your soup."

The world was changing around me, and my family too. I couldn't stop it. I just hoped it wouldn't get bad, I was really starting to like it here...

To Be Continued...

A/N: So what'd you guys think? Sorry it's taken me so long, writer's block... Let me know what you think! Thanks!


	5. A Devastating Tornado

**Chapter 5: Devastating Tornado**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Lily, Pete and Charley. He hasn't been mentioned yet though. Date Started: 7/15/10. Date Finished: 7/18/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

October 22nd, 2015, 3:15 p.m.

Cuchilla's School

"Ella, creer fantasmas?"

(Ella do you believe in ghosts?)

Of course I believed in ghosts. Rosita had a smirk on her face as she asked me this question. A serious look on my face I answered her.

"Mi mama no crea fantasmas. De dios si, pero fantasmas no."

(My mother didn't believe in ghosts. God yes, but ghosts no.)

The wind began to whip my hair around suddenly. _Was there a storm coming? _There were quite a few of us still in the schoolyard. The dirt on the ground began to whip in every direction. Rosita and I turned our attention towards the hills nearby. I swallowed hard and gasped when I saw a large tornado coming down from it. Most of us headed for the gate and out it, running as fast as we could, screaming down the dirt road in front of us. _We needed to find somewhere to wait this out! _The tornado was gaining strength and it was coming faster and faster towards us. A group of us hid under the old stone bridge a few hundred feet or so from the school. The wind whistled all around us. We held on tight to the old bridge. The tornado only lasted a few minutes, but I was scared anyways. When the wind stopped whistling and died down, our whole group carefully peeked out from under the bridge and looked around us cautiously. Surprisingly, the bridge was standing. The roof had been blown off the school, but it was still standing. I rubbed my arms with my hands over my green sweater draped over my uniform. Either I was cold or I was just scared. Ahead of us, there were trees down everywhere. What scared me were the animals, mostly cows lying in the street. Rosita wouldn't let go of my hand as we ran around the animals lying in the street. She began to cry for her mother.

"Mami!"

We got a mile down the road and it was completely flattened. The houses here were destroyed. My heart dropped to my stomach and I began to worry about Aunt Liv and Uncle Peter. Grandpa too. Where they safe? Were Emily, Lily and Pete safe too? I had to get home to make sure they were okay. Even running it would take us awhile to get home. Rosita and I turned around when we heard the horns of a large "Green Star" bus. It was making its way across the old stone bridge. Rosita and I cringed when it scraped its sides against the bridge because it was so big. Metal and concrete scraping against each other sounded terrible. The driver opened up the door and slowed down just enough for us to hop on when he got off the bridge. A bunch of the girls in our group jumped on behind us. The driver smiled at us and asked where we were going:

"Oye, donde estas niñas?"

(Girls where are you going?)

I proudly held up my pesos. It was the only way to get people to do anything for you here. Uncle Peter and Aunt Liv learned that the hard way.

"La Laja."

I gladly handed the driver my $3.50. In American money its only 35 cents to ride a bus that looks like a greyhound. Rosita chimed in behind me as she gave the driver her money.

"La Laja."

Rosita and I found a couple of seats in the middle of the bus and sat down. A few of the other girls told the driver where they were going which was much farther than we had to go:

"Zapotlanejo. Santa Fé. Puente Grande."

Zapotlanejo wasn't far from La Laja, but Santa Fé and Puente Grande, if you walked would take you all day to get to. It was literally six hours by foot. I found myself looking out the window at the ruined fields, as the farmers picked up bits and pieces of their destroyed crops. One man actually threw his tightly knit white straw hat on the ground in frustration. Everywhere I looked outside my window, there were things scattered everywhere. A large blue highway sign that said 1km, a small sign advertising cookies with a little girl eating one. _Marinela _was the main cookie brand down here. Rosita kept holding onto my hand tightly, and before we knew it, the driver was calling out our stop:

"La Laja."

Rosita and I gave smiles of reassurance to our friends who had to travel farther. Three said they would call us as soon as they got home. The other three didn't even own a phone in their house. We hurried off the bus and towards our houses. Rosita and I parted ways at Avenida Chapultepec which was her street. I ran the rest of the way home all while trying to keep my book back on my shoulder. When I got home, the gate at the front entrance was hanging by its imagination. Carefully stepping through the twisted mess, I ran inside the house to find papers and cabinets on the floor. My heart began to beat faster. I was careful not to step on broken dishes and the overturned kitchen table.

"Aunt Liv? Uncle Peter? Grandpa! Hello! Are you here?"

Then I remembered, they could have gone down to the basement. I made my way into the messy hallway littered with different pictures that had been on the wall and stepped over them. Opening up the basement door and turning the light on, I went down the stairs. When I got to the bottom, I found no one. But they could be hiding in the extra room Aunt Liv and Uncle Peter had built. There were a few things on the floor in here, but everything else was still standing up. The extra door was hidden behind a few of Uncle Peter's tools. I shoved the brooms and a few things I wasn't sure what they were out of the way. I took a deep breath and opened up the freshly painted bright green door and looked inside. Huddled in the corner was Aunt Liv, who was holding onto Emily in her lap and Uncle Peter was checking on Lily and Pete. Grandpa wasn't sure what to think of everything. Emily climbed into Uncle Peter's lap and Aunt Liv pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad your safe baby girl. Where did you hide during the tornado?"

I started to cry and Aunt Liv wiped my tears away with her thumbs.

"Rosita and I and a few other girls from school hid under the old stone bridge when it hit. We were still in the schoolyard when it came down from the hills. We started screaming and running out of the schoolyard down the dirt road. The dirt was whipping around us and was so thick we couldn't see anything. We took shelter under the old stone bridge like I said and waited for it to stop. I took a bus home. It was the only way I could get the six miles. What happened to you Aunt Liv?"

She had a long scratch along the left side of her head and was bleeding a little. Uncle Peter brought her a washcloth and helped put it against her head, putting pressure on it.

"I was in the kitchen when the wind blew out the window. Uncle Peter managed to get all the glass out, but I'll have to see a doctor."

I'd abandoned my book bag on the floor but picked it up again and fished in it to find the picture I'd taken with my camera.

"I took a picture of these really pretty butterflies that were resting on the tree on the playground. Right after I took the picture was when the tornado hit. Do you think there will be another one?"

Aunt Liv shook her head as grandpa helped her up. I followed behind Uncle Peter who was holding both Lily and Pete, while I held Emily's hand. Once we were in the hallway upstairs and the door to the basement was closed, Uncle Peter looked at me:

"Ella, you stay here with grandpa and your cousin's while I take your Aunt Liv to get her head check out. Help grandpa start cleaning up the pieces. Make sure that Emily stays away from the glass in the kitchen."

I nodded my head and took a broom and began to sweep, Emily watched from a chair that wasn't completely destroyed.

"Ella, Emmy help?"

I shook my head no and kept sweeping the glass into a large pile. Pete and Lily were lying in the playpen over by the couch. Emily began to whine at me. I kept shaking my head no at her.

"No Emily. I don't want you to cut yourself on the glass."

She whined more and I set the broom up against the counter and reached my hand into the refrigerator grabbing for a juice box. Handing it to Emily after I opened it, she took three sips from it and then threw it on the ground.

"Emmy no want juice Ella! Emmy want leche!"

Shaking my head I threw the juice box into the garbage can along with the glass from the floor. Emily had Uncle Peter's hair, but it was ringlets and wavy. She had Aunt Liv's eyes though, and they looked like Emeralds.

"Okay Emily you can't have milk right now. I'll give you some water instead."

There was no electricity in the kitchen for some reason. Probably needed to reset whatever it was that needed to be reset to make the lights in the kitchen work. Emily only whined more, but I gave her the water anyways, even though she drank it with protest from her Sippy cup. It would take us time to fix the house, lots of things were broken, but Aunt Liv and Uncle Peter had a plan. I knew they did.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sorry its taken me so long to update this, been having major writers block lately. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! Thanks!


	6. Like a sister

**Chapter 6: Like a sister**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Emily, Pete, Lily and the townspeople. Date Started: 7/26/10. Date Finished: 8/8/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

November 16th, 2015

Avenida Chapultepec (Chapultepec Avenue)

Rosita has invited me to her sister's Quinceñera. It's tradition in Latin culture to celebrate when a girl turns 15; it means she is no longer a little girl. Aunt Liv had said that I could go but on the condition that I'd be back before 10. Parties like this usually lasted well into the night. Rosita's parents liked me a lot. Her sister Yolanda, who the party was for, greeted us as we came into her house. She smiled and gave me a hug greeting me:

"Hola Ela. Como estas hermanita?"

(Hi Ella. How are you little sister?)

I smiled at Yolanda and gave her a hug back. She was dressed in sweats and was getting her hair done by her mother Isabela. Her father, Federico he only smiled at all of us. I think he was proud. He ruffled my hair and gave a:

"Hola Ela! Como estas hijita?"

(Hi Ella! How are you little daughter?)

I wondered why they'd considered me family. Yolanda was now in the bathroom and her mom was putting hot curlers into her hair and then wetting them with water so that she wouldn't burn herself. Pulling them out one by one she let them cool more in the sink. Yolanda smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Her mother had poured sparkly glitter all over her hair to make it look really pretty. Rosita grabbed for my hand and we ran down to her room. Her room was small but it made me feel at home. It was painted a bright blue and her wall was covered in old posters of a character from a kids program here in Mexico called Cri-Cri. Cri-Cri is a cricket and he sings songs about the alphabet, dogs and cats on their way to school and even one about a goat who keeps trying to ride his bike but keeps falling off. She turned her little old black and white tv from 1970 on and turned the dials until we found something to watch. She kept switching until I told her to stop.

"Esperate Rosita! Este Conejito Fastidia! ¡Permite mira eso!"

(Wait Rosita! It's Bugs Bunny! Let's watch that!)

Rosita threw her hands up in the air in indifference. She didn't really care one way or another if we watched Bugs Bunny or not. No matter how many times I'd seen Bugs Bunny since I was little, I never got tired of it. It sounded a little weird dubbed, but the gist was the same. Rosita's mother Isabela knocked and came into the room.

"Oye niñas vamanos. Eh Rosita hija, recoja su ropa por favor."

(Hey girls lets go. Eh Rosita sweetie, pick up your clothes please.)

Rosita sighed but obeyed her mother. I followed Rosita out into the hallway and into the living room. Yolanda had changed into a beautiful white dress with hundreds of sequins on them. In her hair was a sparkling tiara. She was beaming from ear to ear as we entered the street. Aunt Liv was pouring out water from the wash bin. _She must be washing clothes. _I waved at her.

"Hi Aunt Liv!"

Aunt Liv was wearing the same high white v-neck dress as the woman who owns the bed and breakfast down the road from us. Doña Marquez. I'd hardly ever seen Aunt Liv wear a dress before and now I'd become almost used to it. She did everything with such care too; I wondered sometimes how she did it all. Emily laughed when she saw me.

"Ella!"

Of all the braids I'd seen Aunt Liv wear, the one she was wearing right now I didn't like it one bit. It looked like a fish tail. But most women around here wear their hair like that. She only smiled at me:

"Have fun Ella, and remember to be home by 10!"

I nodded my head and grabbed for Rosita's hand. We ran ahead of her family and about burst through the doors of the dancehall, which had been rented out to us for the rest of the night. A band was setting their instruments up in the front of the room. Tables and chairs were everywhere on the sides and white lilies hung on the walls. The band was now testing their instruments and doing a microphone check. Rosita giggled when she saw a man come up on stage and started testing the microphone. Why did I recognize the man standing up on stage? My jaw dropped when I realized who it was. Rosita nudged me:

"Luis Miguel, para mi hermana Yolanda. Se friqueará cuando lo ve."

(Luis Miguel, for my sister Yolanda. She's going to freak out when she sees him.)

I only laughed. I knew who he was, but how'd they get the money to get him to come here of all places. He was now asking Yolanda to come up to the stage.

"¿Yolanda María Sánchez, Subiría en el escenario?"

(Yolanda, will you come up on stage?)

Yolanda ran up the middle of the dancehall never mind that she had her beautiful dress on. She squealed as soon as she got up to the stage. Rosita and I only giggled.

"Esta canción es dedicada a usted Yolanda, de sus padres Isabela y Federico."

(This song is dedicated to you Yolanda, from your parents Isabela and Federico.)

The song I knew, but not well, even though Rosita a lot of times would sing it right before school and after. The Unconditional. It was a song about a guy and a girl who were in love, but the guy was being shipped off to military school. The girlfriend was upset, and finally they separated after months of him being away. Even though he still had feelings for her. I wasn't into all that mushy stuff. I still walk out of the room when Aunt Liv and Uncle Peter start kissing. I wasn't stupid though, I knew where baby's came from. We were learning about it in health class. Rosita and I were goofing off and dancing to the different songs. After awhile, it changed to a different band. Luis Miguel I could take, but Banda took time getting used to. In my opinion Banda Limón was the worst band I'd ever heard. Rosita and I kept dancing to the music even though a lot of it I didn't like the lyrics. I tuned it out and just danced to the music. There really was no rhyme or reason to my dancing, I just did it. Before I knew it, it was time for me to leave, even though the party was still going. Rosita and her dad walked me down Avenida Chapultepec and then to Los Tres Reyes which was where I lived. Aunt Liv was there to greet us at the door once we went through the fixed wrought iron gate. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had a dish towel in her hand. She ushered me inside and invited Rosita and her dad in:

"¿Por qué no entra usted?"

(Why don't you come in?)

Rosita and her dad came into the house while I was taking my jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack in the hallway. The house was quiet for once. Emily, Pete and Lily must all be asleep. Uncle Peter came out of the kitchen and gave Rosita and Federico a smile.

"Federico. Rosita. Siéntese en la sofá."

(Have a seat on the couch.)

Federico only shook his head no at Uncle Peter and excused himself and Rosita:

"Lo siento Señor Bishop, pero nosotros no podemos permanecer. Es mi hija más vieja, Yolanda, es su cumpleaños, y nosotros debemos estar volviendo realmente."

(I'm sorry Mr. Bishop, but we can't stay. It's my oldest daughter, Yolanda, it's her birthday and we should be getting back.)

Uncle Peter nodded his head and raised his glass of wine at the two:

"Por supuesto. Diga Yolanda los cumpleaños felices para mí."

(Of course. Tell Yolanda happy birthday for me.)

I waved goodbye to Rosita and her dad and watched as Aunt Liv closed the weathered green metal door, locking it tight. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I was tired, and I was now climbing the stairs to my room. I quickly changed into my pajamas and snuggled under the covers. Aunt Liv knocked on my door.

"Did you have fun at Yolanda's part Ella?"

I nodded my head and watched Aunt Liv cross the room and towards me. A small smile crossed her face.

"Yes I did. Can I have a part just like that when I turn 15 Aunt Liv? It's really pretty."

Aunt Liv only laughed a little and kissed me on the cheek good night. Uncle Peter showed up in the door suddenly, the wine glass still in his hand.

"Night kiddo."

I smiled a little at Uncle Peter:

"Night Uncle Peter."

I rolled my eyes and gagged when Uncle Peter started kissing Aunt Liv when they went into the hallway. Even with my door closed now, I could hear Aunt Liv squeal and heavy footfalls, meaning they were chasing each other. _Again. _I turned over and closed my eyes. Today had been perfect.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you think? Let me know! Thanks!


	7. First Signs of Trouble

**Chapter 7: First Signs of Trouble**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Lily, Pete and Charley. Date Started: 8/13/10. Date Finished: 8/20/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

November 27th, 2015 4:15 a.m.

I wasn't sure what woke me up, but I felt like there was somebody watching me. I opened up my eyes to come face to face with a man I'd never seen before. He had gray eyes and light brown hair, and he was smirking at me. The first thing I could think of was to scream for help.

"Aunt Liv! Uncle Peter! There's a man in my room! HELP ME!"

I scooted myself as far away from the man as possible. Aunt Liv burst into my room:

"Ella, go with grandpa and Uncle Peter. I've got this."

I wasn't sure what to do. Uncle Peter led me out of the room, and that's when I started asking questions.

"Uncle Peter? Who is that man in my room?"

Uncle Peter had a look on his face that I couldn't read. I could hear Aunt Liv's voice trying to stay quiet so that she wouldn't wake up my cousins.

"Someone very dangerous that has been after your Aunt Liv since before any of your cousins were born."

Uncle Peter led me towards Emily, Pete and Lily's room and he closed the door behind us. Emily only turned over and continued to sleep. Pete and Lily were asleep in their cribs across from Emily. I sat down in the rocking chair across from Emily's toddler bed and could only look at Peter. I was scared and wanted to cry, but I wanted to be strong for Aunt Liv, Uncle Peter and grandpa.

"What does he want with us? Is he going to hurt Aunt Liv?"

I saw Uncle Peter swallow several times before he could look at me. I wondered what he was thinking, but I was still scared of that man in my room. What if he came back? What if he took me away?

"No. Your Aunt Liv won't get hurt. He won't hurt her. I wouldn't let him. Stay here with your cousins. Whatever you hear, don't come out."

I nodded my head and swallowed as Uncle Peter closed the door to my cousin's bedroom. None of them budged an inch. I went over to Pete's crib and reached as far in to the crib as I could. I got scared when I touched my hand to his face, _it's so cold! _Swallowing I carefully took him out of the crib and held him in my arms. _What should I do now? _I was really scared now, so I just sat there for a few minutes. Not knowing what to do now, I started to cry, and at about that time was when Uncle Peter and Aunt Liv came in. The two of them looked at me with worried looks on their faces. I could say nothing at first, only giving Uncle Peter his son. He took Pete in his arms and cradled him, tears wanting to come down, but Uncle Peter was strong, he held them back. Aunt Liv had the same expression. Before I could stop myself I blurted out how I felt:

"I don't know what happened to him Aunt Liv! Really! I don't know! I just went to check on him... He's so cold! Is he going to be ok?"

Aunt Liv's expression went from worried to lost, and then she walked out of the room with Pete in her arms, staring at nothing in particular. I looked at Uncle Peter and asked:

"Uncle Peter? Is Aunt Liv ok?"

Uncle Peter only shook his head no at me and followed Aunt Liv. I quickly checked on Lily, she felt warm, and then I went out of the room closing the door, following Uncle Peter and Aunt Liv. _What was going to happen now?_ Aunt Liv and Uncle Peter had gone to grandpa and I followed. I peeked into grandpa's room and watched as he took Pete and held him. His face sadly fell and he too looked like he had tears in his eyes. My eyes widened when I saw Pete begin to move and then he began to cry and scream. Aunt Liv crumpled:

"Oh my god Pete! Your ok! Come here, let mommy look you over!"

I didn't know what just happened, but Uncle Peter and grandpa had the same expressions on their faces. _What was going on here? _Uncle Peter looked at grandpa and exclaimed:

"Walter, do you want to tell me what's going on here! What just happened to my son?"

I watched Aunt Liv from the doorframe of grandpa's room as she cried and rocked Pete back and forth. I hardly ever saw her cry; this was one of those rare moments. I cautiously stepped into the room, not sure what to do, I just stood there looking at my feet. Then I got the courage to speak up.

"I wanted to see how Pete was doing..."

Aunt Liv looked up from Peter and gave me a brave smile. Shaking her head she quickly turned her head away from me so that she could dry her tears.

"He's fine Ella. And don't worry about that man that was in your room. He won't be coming back. You're Uncle Peter and I got rid of him. If you see any more like him though, you tell me, Uncle Peter or grandpa ok. These people are very dangerous and they can hurt others."

I nodded my head and walked towards Aunt Liv and looked at Pete who was squirming in Aunt Liv's arms. He was very unhappy.

"Aunt Liv I don't understand, how come when I picked Pete up he was cold? Do you think I was imagining it all?"

She only shook her head no at me and smiled.

"No baby girl. You aren't crazy. I'll tell you what, you can sleep with your cousins for tonight and we'll figure out what to do tomorrow ok?"

I nodded my head and followed Uncle Peter after her gave Pete a kiss on the forehead. When we got to Emily's room Uncle Peter pulled the inflatable mattress out from the closet. It was still inflated, all I had to do was get my blankets from my room and my pillow and settle down on it. I was still worried about Pete. It was a good thing it was Saturday because if I had school I'd be really tired.

"Uncle Peter, is Pete going to be ok?"

Uncle Peter cleared his throat and nodded his head giving me a small smile. I snuggled under the covers and closed my eyes.

"He'll be just fine Ella. Grandpa is just going to take a look at him. Get some more sleep. We'll talk more about this later ok?"

I nodded my head and closed my eyes, trying to let sleep close around me. Finally, I fell asleep, and it wasn't as peaceful as I thought it was going to be. When I woke again, it was to Emily's screaming.

"Daddy!"

I threw the pillow over my head to drown out Emily's screaming. Lily could sleep through anything, even if bombs were falling, she'd sleep right through it. The door to the bedroom opened up and in came Uncle Peter. I peeked out from behind my pillow as Uncle Peter pulled Emily into his arms.

"What's wrong Em? You can tell daddy. It's okay."

Emily only rubbed her eyes and kept crying. Though Emily was almost two and a half, she couldn't talk very clear yet.

"Owie daddy! Emmy's head have owie!"

I saw Emily rubbing the back of her head with one of her hands. I smiled when Uncle Peter took it away and kissed the back of her head.

"All better Em. Daddy kissed it and made it all better."

But Emily kept crying. I think she just wanted Aunt Liv right now. I heard Uncle Peter shut the door behind him and I took the pillow from over my head and lie back on it, falling asleep again. When I woke the next time, it was to Lily crying. This time I felt a little more rested. I slowly got up and went over to Lily's crib and picked her up out of it. She was hungry. Opening up the bedroom door, I went down the hallway and into the kitchen where Uncle Peter was making a late breakfast. I knew my hair must be standing up on end, but no one said anything. Emily was pretending to read to Aunt Liv at the kitchen table and Pete was fast asleep in the playpen. Aunt Liv looked at Lily and smiled at her knowingly.

"I know that cry. You're hungry Lily I know. Let's just go find somewhere comfortable ok?"

Lily was making such a fuss in Aunt Liv's arms now and she was doing the best she could to calm her down. I went over to Uncle Peter and watched as he cooked bacon in the pan. I didn't stand too close because the pan was greasy.

"Uncle Peter, where's grandpa?"

As Uncle Peter placed the hot bacon onto a plate with three napkins to pick up all the grease he gave me his answer.

"Grandpa's still asleep. But I'm sure he'll be up faster than lightning can hit the ground as soon as he smells this bacon."

I shook my head trying to hide my laugh, and just like that grandpa came into the kitchen looking around at first, then smiling over at Uncle Peter.

"This kitchen smells wonderful son! Is that eggs, bacon and sausage I smell?"

Before grandpa took a piece of bacon from the plate in the middle of the table, he looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Child you look terrible. Well considering you did have a shape shifter break into your room, it doesn't surprise me you wouldn't look well."

_Did I really look that bad? _All Uncle Peter could do was give grandpa a strange look.

"Walter, I'd leave that alone if I were you. Ella doesn't know anything about that. Olivia and I will tell her when it's the right time. Not yet."

Grandpa ignored Uncle Peter and stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth before grabbing a plate and serving himself. I looked into the playpen and checked on Pete who was fast asleep. He wiggled a little when I stuck my hand in and touched his face. _He was warm. I couldn't help but be worried for him. What happened earlier? _I sat down at the table just as Aunt Liv came back into the kitchen with a sleeping Lily in her arms.

"...Well that's certainly better. This one won't stop screaming until she's fed. Nothing to it, just gave something to top her off for awhile. Ugh, bacon and eggs again? Why not something spicy?"

Uncle Peter only raised his eyebrows at Aunt Liv and grandpa only laughed.

"Since when do you like spicy foods Olivia?"

I only rolled my eyes and grabbed a plate to start getting myself some food. I was growing up in a good home, but sometimes I think my family can be a bit on the strange side with the things they talk about a lot of the time, and a lot of it I don't understand. Its stuff that I'm not supposed to even know about, but I listen in even when Aunt Liv and Uncle Peter aren't watching...

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	8. A Glimpse of the World Beyond

**Chapter 8: A Glimpse Of the World Beyond**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Pete, Lily and Charley. Date Started: 9/12/10. Date Finished: 9/12/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: This chapter is split between Ella's/Olivia's POV.

* * *

December 6th, 2015

_I didn't know why everything was so bright around me but there was this huge beautiful tree in front of me. Its leaves were the brightest deep green I've ever seen. I was standing in a really big wheat field, and there were other kids here chasing after each other. Then I saw mommy. She was standing by the big tree waving at me. I ran as fast as I could towards her through the field that seemed to go on forever. When I got to her, she chased me around the tree at first, and then picked me up and swung me for what seemed like forever. When she put me down, her face was serious._

"_Ella, it isn't your time yet. You will live a very long time. Fall in love with a wonderful man, and give me beautiful grandchildren which I can watch grow up in this place of peace and beauty."_

_I was confused by mommy's words and I didn't understand what she was talking about._

"_Mommy is this heaven?"_

* * *

I paced the floor back and forth trying to be strong as Peter did his best to get Ella breathing again. She seemed perfectly fine when she came home from school. She was getting the gallon of milk from the refrigerator when she just suddenly collapsed. It makes me wonder if somehow she has yellow fever in her system still. Her health hasn't been so good since we moved down here. Peter's pleas were making me want to cry more and more, but I distracted myself by looking over at the serious face of Walter who looked completely helpless at the moment.

"Come on Ella. Come back to us."

I let out a breath I didn't even notice I'd been holding when I heard her give a loud gasp and then start coughing. Peter scooped her up in his arms and helped her sit up. Walter gave his two cents worth.

"Take slow deep breaths in and out child. That's it. Good girl."

Ella looked at all three of us with concern written on her face, and after a few minutes she spoke.

"I saw mommy Aunt Liv. I saw her. She was standing by this beautiful big tree with pretty green leaves and around it was a wheat field that looked like it went on forever. There were other kids there too, some of them were wearing funny clothes, but they were all happy. Mommy played with me, she chased me around the big tree and swung me around. Then she told me it wasn't my time. I think I was in heaven."

* * *

Aunt Liv looked scared along with Uncle Peter and grandpa. Uncle Peter handed me a glass of water and I chugged it down. I handed it back to him and he gave me another. I chugged down the second one just as fast.

"Ella are you sure?"

I nodded my head yes. She and Uncle Peter helped me to my feet and I wobbled a little. They followed grandpa to the den, where he had all his science equipment and stuff. Some of the things in there scared me. But I didn't tell anyone. Grandpa rolled back my sleeve on my school uniform shirt and tied that rubber stuff that doctor's use when they give you shots. I looked Aunt Liv and Uncle Peter in the eye as I felt the needle go into my skin. I was sitting in the recliner and Uncle Peter helped put a piece of cotton and some white gauze over my elbow crease. Grandpa handed me some orange juice and a cookie. I drank the orange juice and ate the cookie. I felt a little better but grandpa said I should stay sitting down. So I turned the tv on and started flipping through the channels. I could hear Emily down the hall pushing her toy popper around the room. Emily came into the room with her toy popper and started walking in front of me with it, its plastic balls in the middle bouncing up and down under the clear plastic dome covering the toy. She kept going back and forth in front of the tv blocking my view of Speedy Gonzales.

"Emily move! I can't see the tv!"

Emily only giggled and kept going back and forth in front of the tv. Uncle Peter sat her in the chair next to me and she quieted while we watched Speedy Gonzales together. It didn't seem long before Uncle Peter shut the tv off. Both he and Aunt Liv had scared and worried looks on their faces. _What's wrong? _Emily was out playing with her popper toy in the hallway again. Aunt Liv swallowed as grandpa told me what was wrong.

"My dear child, you have a neurological disease called Sharp syndrome. I can cure it, but I'll have to get the ingredients from a place in New York. You're Aunt Olivia and your cousin Emily had it almost three years ago. I promise to make you all better before you see the worst of the disease."

I got scared. _This was the same thing Aunt Liv got almost three years ago. This was the reason why she couldn't talk, walk or move for awhile. I hope I don't get that far. _I saw tears in Aunt Liv's eyes. This was the second time I've seen her cry.

"Walter, how could the pesticides from Nina Sharp's crop duster planes get this far south? Do you think the trees down here are being infested with the tree rot too?"

Grandpa shook his head no. I started to cry, I was really scared now. Aunt Liv pulled me into her arms and rocked me. I felt Uncle Peter kiss my hair and rub my back with his enormous hand.

* * *

Ella had cried herself to sleep in my arms. Sitting in the recliner I looked at her small form in my arms. Today she looked smaller. She didn't look eleven at the moment, she look as if she were three again. I hadn't wanted this to happen to her. Not after everything Emily and I went through with the disease. Well one thing for sure was this, Nina Sharp was getting a yelling match between both Peter and I. She wasn't going to get away with this twice. I whispered in Ella's ear to comfort her, but it felt like it was for myself.

"You'll be alright baby girl. We'll make you all better I promise."

This would be a long road ahead of us. But whatever miracles we could get, we wouldn't take them for granted.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	9. Things are becoming harder

**Chapter 9: Things are becoming harder**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Pete, Lily and Charley. Date Started: 10/4/10. Date Finished: 10/18/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

December 16th, 2015

The coughing hasn't stopped since it started last week. It's also getting harder to move. My leg started twitching yesterday. Cough drops work for awhile, but they don't last as long as they should. Looking through the fridge I find nothing interesting, so I close it. As I walk back towards the kitchen table, I lose my balance and I fall. There's nothing to break my fall, and so I fall hard. Landing on the floor at a weird angle I hear something snap. I scream and begin to cry. I try to push myself up off the floor, but when I do, I notice that my left leg and my ankle look weird. I try again to push myself from the floor, but in came a very worried Aunt Liv and Uncle Peter. Aunt Liv was the first to speak.

"Ella, don't move sweetheart. What happened?"

I opened my mouth, but I couldn't talk at first. I think the pain was making it so I couldn't talk. I swallowed and found my voice through the pain.

"I lost my balance and I fell..."

I whimpered a little as Aunt Liv touched my leg. She looked at me and apologized.

"I know that hurts baby girl, I'm sorry. It looks like your leg is broken."

Uncle Peter was being careful as he held me up a little. I had to go to the local clinic to get my leg set. The big hospital was in Guadalajara, which by bus was 3 hours away. I don't know when Aunt Liv had called Doña Marquez, but she walked into the kitchen and saw the three of us.

"Ay pobrecita chiquilla Ela!"

(You poor girl, Ella!)

I guess she was helping grandpa take care of my cousins while we're at the clinic. Aunt Liv helped me into Uncle Peter's arms. I tried to ignore the pain as we reached the sidewalk outside. I bit my lip to try and be brave. It wasn't easy for me.

The doctor just finished putting my cast on my leg. Making my bone go back in place is the most painful thing I've ever been through. They gave me something for the pain, but it took half an hour to take effect. I was tired and all I wanted to do was sleep. Aunt Liv and Uncle Peter never left me the whole time. They were the only family I had left besides grandpa and my cousins. _What was I going to do now? With this broken leg I couldn't walk anymore... At least until it healed again... _Aunt Liv looked at me with a brave smile on her face.

"You are being so brave baby girl. Grandpa is working very hard to make that cure for you. We won't let this disease get very far. We'll make you all better."

The doctor had already walked out of the room, and had given me directions to not be on my feet. Uncle Peter helped me into a wheelchair. This was only temporary. Uncle Peter began to push me out of the room, but I turned to face him.

"Uncle Peter, I can do it."

He smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead. As I wheeled myself out of the exam room, I found myself having trouble controlling how to move the wheels. But I took it slow and eventually I could get it so the wheels worked in my favor. As I made my way out of the clinic and onto the sidewalk, I could see Aunt Liv and Uncle Peter behind me holding hands. She was giving Uncle Peter a worried look. I became frustrated when I got to the stairs on the front porch. Uncle Peter pulled me from the wheelchair and carried me up the stairs into the house. He spoke to me jokingly.

"Ella, you are getting heavy. You sneaking cheeseburgers in the middle of the night from the kitchen?"

I shook my head no and smiled at him. He always knew a way to lighten the mood when something went wrong. Aunt Liv placed my wheelchair in the hallway and Uncle Peter set me back down in it. I wheeled my way towards the kitchen. Grandpa was there in the kitchen eating a large bowl of pudding. His face lit up when he saw me.

"Ella dear child, you're alright. How long...?

Uncle Peter smiled at grandpa and gave his shoulder a squeeze. My arms were getting tired so I stopped and put the break on the wheelchair. I got so tired easily now. It was like I didn't have any energy at all.

"6-12 weeks Walter. Did you get Nina to give you the ingredients for Sharp's syndrome?"

Grandpa nodded his head and patted at his sweater. My eyes were drooping. I was trying to stay awake. But it was very hard. Grandpa scooted his chair up to me and looked at me carefully. He took his pen-flashlight out of his pocket and shined it in my eyes. I closed them and looked away. When I opened them back up, grandpa looked me straight in the eyes.

"Ella my dear, can you lift up your arm for me?"

I nodded my head slowly and did as he asked me to do. It was hard to move it. He frowned, and so did Uncle Peter and Aunt Liv. She was the first to speak.

"Walter, Sharp's syndrome is working faster through her body than it did with me and Emily... Do you think that the chemicals could have been altered in any way or mutated so that it would infect average women and children?"

Grandpa shook his head and continued to look at me. I felt so tired. I tried to act normal, but I was just too tired. My eyes closed again, and the last thing I remembered was Uncle Peter picking me up and carrying me to my room. I felt the covers over me and Aunt Liv's hand on my cheek.

"She's not running a fever yet. That's a good thing. Someone's going to have to keep an eye on her. She might fall out of bed. I'll take first watch Peter. Go check on the kids. Make sure Emily isn't eating the paint again."

I didn't know how long I was asleep, but when I woke again, Aunt Liv was asleep in a chair next to my bed. As I went to shake her shoulder, I felt myself falling off the bed. But before I could hit the floor, I saw Aunt Liv catch me. She looked at me as I kept coughing. I felt hot and cold at the same time.

"Baby girl, you've got a fever. Let me get grandpa. He'll get you something to bring it down."

When she placed me under the covers I felt my eyes closing again. But I wasn't asleep. I was shivering when I heard grandpa come in. Feeling the back of his hand to my forehead, I felt Aunt Liv's hand grab for mine.

"Olivia we need to get this child into the bathtub and get her cooled down. Have Peter fill it with lukewarm water."

My eyes shot open when I felt them lower me into the bathtub with lukewarm water in it. But to me it was like ice. I was still in my pajamas, but that didn't matter at the moment. I started to cry. They were being careful not to get my cast wet.

"Aunt Liv that's really cold!"

I felt her hand on my forehead trying to keep me calm.

"Shh it's ok baby girl. Uncle Peter will make it warmer ok. We'll get you warmed up. Just relax."

I nodded my head, but it was still really cold. I only cried more. I've never felt this cold before.

"That's still really cold. Uncle Peter make it warmer!"

I saw Uncle Peter adjust the temperature of the water. He put his hand under it and then touched my cheek with it. He had concerned but confident eyes.

"Is that warm enough for you sweetheart?"

Shaking my head more I didn't know what to do. Grandpa was looking frustrated. I sighed and began to cough. Coughing never seemed to go away. He looked at me seriously but was speaking to both Uncle Peter and Aunt Liv.

"It seems she is running a fever and her core body temperature is not at normal levels. We need to warm her up quickly. Peter get some blankets, and Olivia find some towels to dry this child off."

I didn't like feeling like this, and I just wanted to get better. I shivered as Aunt Liv dried me off with four towels. She helped me change into some dry pajamas and Uncle Peter wrapped me in three blankets. This was going to be a long night.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you think? Let me know! Thanks!


	10. Things Are Looking Up

**Chapter 10: Things Are Looking Up**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Lily, Peter Jr., and Charley. Date Started: 10/24/10. Date Finished: 11/7/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: Chapter will be split between Ella and Olivia.

* * *

February 16th, 2016

Grandpa is working his hardest to give me medicine to make me better. But Aunt Liv says that everything he comes up with doesn't work... It's been two months since I got sick, and now I can't even move. When I do it hurts. At least I could still talk.

"Aunt Liv, do you think grandpa will find the medicine soon?"

Aunt Liv smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Of course sweetheart. Grandpa is working very hard to find you that cure."

She took a spoonful of strained peas and stuck it in my mouth. I didn't like not having to chew my food. I felt like a big baby. I swallowed it and made a face.

"I hope grandpa finds that medicine soon. I want to start feeding myself again. I wish I could chew. Why should I have to eat baby food? I'm not a baby. Can't I eat jell-o instead?"

I smiled at grandpa when he came into the room and he had a smile on his face too.

"I have some good news my dear child. I have that medicine for you. You'll have to have it for three weeks before you start to feel better. As you start feeling better, we'll give you less of the medicine. This'll make you feel a little thirsty, but we're keeping you hydrated."

Aunt Liv took the spoon away from my mouth and put it back in the bowl of peas. Uncle Peter came into the room with a bag full of purple liquid. It was the same kind of bag that the clear stuff that was keeping it so I wasn't thirsty. I looked away when grandpa stuck the need into my hand next to the one that was already there. I looked at Uncle Peter as he placed the purple bag of stuff onto the hook on the metal cart next to my bed. I closed my eyes, I was sleepy.

I pulled Walter out into the hallway while Peter stayed with Ella. I folded my arms over my chest and spoke softly.

"Walter I don't understand any of this. How is it that she can still talk? I mean with me I couldn't speak or move. Her speech is normal and her words aren't slurred. You said that the cure will start to take effect and make her feel better within three weeks. We're slowly weaning her body off the cure?"

Walter only nodded his head and gave me a smile. It was hard to see Ella going through all this, but Walter had found a way to make things right again. Even if it was going to take a little longer.

"Yes my dear, that's what I'm saying. Now, she'll feel a little more dehydrated for awhile but the saline we're giving her intravenously is helping tremendously. She's responding well. It should help keep her fever down and her core temperature at normal levels. Now all we can do is wait and see what happens next. We've gotten this far Olivia; we're going to make it."

Walter was still beaming as he went into the den and shut the door. Going back into Ella's room, Peter could only give me a concerned look when he looked away from Ella. I could only look at him momentarily.

"What is it Peter?"

He looked into my eyes with his concerned one's and told me what Ella had apparently told him when I went out of the room.

"She says her stomach hurts really badly."

I sat on the bed next to Ella and pushed the hair from her face. I could see that she was crying.

"Sweetie, how long has your stomach been hurting you?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and told me everything.

"Since last week. It went away but then it came back. It really hurts!"

I kissed her forehead and pulled Peter to the side for a moment. He was equally concerned.

"Peter I think we should take her back to the clinic. They are still open for another hour or so, the doctor will know what's going on. I'm hoping that it's just the stomach flu or something..."

* * *

"It's gall stones."

Peter and I both looked at the doctor in front of us. _He couldn't be serious could he? _The bill wasn't going to be small for this. _How could a child get gall stones? _I kept shaking my head no.

"Gall stones? But she's only 11. How can an 11 year old get gall stones?"

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head at the doctor. This was turning into a nightmare. Things weren't supposed to happen this way... Not at all...

"So, your telling us that she's going to need her gall bladder removed?"

I hadn't taken the time to really look at the name plate on the doctor's lab coat until now. _David Guzman MDM. _Which is backwards from DMD. Here in Mexico though, things are done differently. If you say the cat ran in English it's in the right order. In Spanish if you translate it, it sounds like this: Run the cat. Nodding his head grimly he replied.

"Yes Don y Doña Bishop. But she'll have to go to the hospital in Guadalajara. If she doesn't get it out, she'll die."

I bit my lip in nervousness for a moment. Then I put on a serious but confident expression and Peter and I both shook hands with Doctor Guzman. Before we could help Ella back into her wheelchair, he gave us one last bit of advice.

"Ela cannot be moved around in anything but an ambulancia right now."

Peter and I both nodded our heads and watched as a couple of paramedics came in with a stretcher. Peter looked at the two of them and gave them a word of caution.

"Ella es paralizado, con cuidado."

(She's paralyzed, be careful.)

* * *

Every thing was dark around me at first, but when I opened up my eyes, I could see Aunt Liv's form, even if it was fuzzy, lying on the chair next to my bed. I swallowed a little and cleared my throat. I was so thirsty. I felt a piece of ice being placed into my mouth and I smiled as my vision cleared. It was Uncle Peter.

"Thanks Uncle Peter."

He smiled back and helped me sit up a little. I was glad I didn't hurt anymore. But I still couldn't move. H ruffled my hair and spoke.

"You're welcome sweetheart. You are doing much better now. Surgery went well. They took your gall bladder out. So that won't be bothering you anymore. But what I don't get is why you would get that? Usually adults get that... Another medical mystery I guess..."

I felt Aunt Liv stir next to me, she had put her head on the bed. Her eyes opened wide. I smiled at her as she rubbed her eyes with her hands to get the sleep out. I felt her kiss my forehead and she gave me a smile.

"Good, your finally awake baby girl. How are you feeling?"

I sighed and looked around the room. The room was very bright colors. Greens, oranges, yellows and reds. I sighed again turning my attention back to Aunt Liv.

"I'm ok Aunt Liv. I'm just really tired and thirsty. Could I have another ice cube Uncle Peter? And when can I go home?"

Aunt Liv and Uncle Peter chuckled at me and smiled. Uncle Peter was the next to speak.

"Well it's nice to see our bright-eyed Ella back. The doctor's said they wanted to keep you over night to make sure nothing happens. They said that you could go home tomorrow. I'll go call grandpa and let him know that you're awake. He's been worried about you. I know you'll want to talk to him."

I nodded my head and waited as Uncle Peter pulled his cell phone from his pocket, dialing home he put it on speaker. I smiled when grandpa answered the phone. There was a lot of noise in the background. Noise that sounded a lot like Emily crying.

"Hello son? How is Ella doing? Is she alright?"

Uncle Peter nodded at me giving me the signal to speak up.

"I'm fine grandpa. I'm a little tired, but Uncle Peter and Aunt Liv said that'd I'd be fine. The doctors said I could go home tomorrow."

Uncle Peter took the phone away from my mouth and put it close to his. He looked at his phone for a minute and then tried to calm Emily down.

"Em, its daddy. Mommy and I will be home tomorrow ok? Be good for grandpa ok? Where's Velvet at?"

Velvet was Emily's stuffed rabbit, ironically named after the Velveteen rabbit. I smiled when I heard Emily's little voice over the phone.

"Vevit seeping in Emmy's bed daddy. Shh. Want mama."

I looked at Aunt Liv, her face lit up when she heart Emily's voice over the phone. Emily was something special, and Uncle Peter and Aunt Liv knew that.

"I'm right here baby. Mommy is right here. I'll be home tomorrow ok? Be good for grandpa. I think it's time for bed sweetie. Go get your jammies on. Have grandpa tuck you in and read you a story ok?"

I heard little feet running out of the room and then it was just the sound of grandpa. Aunt Liv was happy when she knew her family was doing ok. I'd only seen her sad a few times. But she was also very strong too.

"Walter, no more monster stories. Especially about the one where we caught that hybrid monster mixed with scorpion and tiger. Make sure she drinks some juice before she goes to sleep. She sounds like she's getting a cold. Are the twins already in bed?"

I heard grandpa clear his throat on the other side of the line and then speak.

"Pete and Lily have been asleep for at least 30 minutes. You can count on me Olivia. I'll get those babes to sleep in no time if they are still awake. Oh and one more thing, on your way back, could you stop at the store next to Doña Marquez and get me some of those Bubu Lubu candies, I've had the strongest craving for them..."

Aunt Liv and Uncle Peter smiled at the phone and hung it up. I smiled at the both of them before my eyes started getting heavy. Soon, I was fast asleep. Things were going to be ok now. I know they were.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	11. On the right Track

**Chapter 11: On the right Track**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Pete, Lily and Charley. Date Started: 11/7/10. Date Finished: 11/11/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

April 6th, 2016 7:25 a.m.

Cuchilla's School

I'd been back for almost a month now, and things were still slow-going for me. I could walk now, but only with the help of Uncle Peter, Aunt Liv or grandpa. Aunt Liv helped me to my desk. I limped like Aunt Liv said she did when she got into her car accident. I smiled at her as I sat down at my desk and straightened out my school uniform and adjusted my green headband in my hair. Aunt Liv was dressed in a white high v-neck dress with black stockings and sensible black plain shoes. A white bandana was holding her hair back. This was standard 'uniform' at the sewing machine factory she worked at. She kissed my forehead and was about to turn and leave, when something stopped her.

"You have your homework Ella? And what about your snack? I have the strong feeling that there's something missing here. But I can't put my finger on what it is. Something isn't right about this picture. It's probably nothing. I'll have Uncle Peter pick you up for lunch. And do as much as you can to stay off your feet."

Aunt Liv kissed my forehead and left out the chipped baby blue metal door. I waited for the engine of Uncle Peter's truck to start. _What had Aunt Liv meant by that? _But before I could figure out what she was talking about, Maestra Martinez walked into school and closed the blue weathered metal door. She sighed loudly and set her things down on her desk. She began writing the times tables. But we were going by 13's now.

Which was very difficult. Maestra Martinez suddenly walked back out of the classroom muttering something about using the bathroom. But then she turned the lights off and shut the door, locking it. I was the first to go over to the door and tried my best to open it. It was stuck tight. Problem was, this door when it was locked, could only be opened from the outside... Loud noises sounded outside... They sounded like gunfire. I sat on the floor in my uniform trying to figure out what was going on. Banging sounded against the weathered blue paint chipped door. I pulled the green scarf from around my neck and hid my entire head under it.

"Ella, it's your Aunt Olivia, open up!"

How could I be so sure it was her though? The banging on the door continued, and only got louder and louder. I stayed as far away from the door as I could get. I became brave and answered the person on the other side claiming to be my aunt.

"If you really are my aunt, then what's the scar on the back of my neck from?"

If this person was really Aunt Liv, then she'd know what happened to me. She's the only person that would know where I'd gotten it from.

"You were too close to a Roman candle last 4th of July and you got burnt on the neck."

So far so good, she got one right. What else should I ask her? Something else she would

only know. I knew just the thing to ask her. Something that Aunt Liv didn't talk about much because it hurt her, but I knew if this woman really was her, she would tell me exactly what happened to her.

"Ok, another question for you: If you really are my Aunt Olivia, what happened to you three years ago? When Emily was still inside of you?"

There was a long pause from the woman on the other side of the old metal door. _There is no way this could possibly be Aunt Liv. There is no way! _

"I was in an accident. I was in a car accident. A bad man was after me and he rolled my truck. I was upside down for a long time... Emily wasn't moving, and when the paramedics came, I was very afraid. Afraid that I would have Emily early."

_She really can't be Aunt Liv. _It really couldn't be. Her voice was 'off'. I couldn't explain it. I slowly backed away from the door and felt my way over to Rosita. Rosita clung to me when I got to her. The noise continued to go off.

* * *

4:25 p.m.

I looked down at my watch to find that it was now almost 4:30. Maestra Martinez hadn't come back. Something was very wrong with this picture. I turned to Rosita next to me. She had fallen asleep. I nudged her gently.

"Oye Rosita, despiertas. Donde esta Maestra Martínez?"

(Hey Rosita, wake up. Where's Maestra Martinez?)

Rosita stirred beside me and I could barely make out the expression on her face with the light from my watch. She was very scared. She shook her head at me.

"No se. Tengo miedo Ela. Tengo miedo. Yo quiero mi mama."

(I don't know. I'm scared Ella. I'm scared. I want my mom.)

It was strange the way Maestra Martinez had left us all here and locked us in with the lights off. One of the other girls, Yolanda, went over towards the lights and turned them on. Nothing could be seen outside because the windows were shut with boards covering them. You couldn't see through the bars either. I shielded my eyes as did the few of us in the room. Surprisingly, there were only 10 of us in the room. A pit began to form in my stomach. Suddenly, I heard a truck pull up in front of the school. It sounded a lot like Uncle Peter's truck. Loud footsteps that sounded like Aunt Liv's stopped in the doorway. This time, her voice didn't sound strange.

"Ella, what's wrong with the door? Why can't I open it?"

I began to cry suddenly, I'd been scared, but I didn't want to show anyone else I was though.

"It's locked from the outside Aunt Liv! Maestra Martinez locked us in here! We don't know where she went! Please get us out!"

I got as far away from the door as I could and Aunt Liv answered me.

"Ok Ella, I want you and everyone else with you in the room to get away from the door, I'm going to use my gun to open it."

Nodding my head, I huddled in the corner with the rest of the girls that were stuck with us, and only two younger boys. Two loud shots rang out and in came a very worried Aunt Liv. She had fear written all over her face.

"Aunt Liv? What's going on out there?"

Aunt Liv spoke to me as she led me and the others out of the building.

"We need to get home now. The other girls need to go home too. I'd be happy to bring all them with me, it'd be a lot faster than them walking home..."

I nodded my head and spilled everything to Aunt Liv when we were driving home.

"There was a woman on the other side of the door earlier when Maestra Martinez went out of the room and locked us in. She said she was you and to let her in. I asked her some questions, both of which she got wrong. I don't know who she was, and I couldn't see her. What's going on Aunt Liv? Who was that lady?"

Aunt Liv had that deep fear in her eyes, but she only shook her head and kept driving. This was going to be a long night. After what's happened today, I don't think any of us wants to go back to school again. Not just yet anyways...

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	12. Factory Life

**Chapter 12: Factory Life**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Pete, Lily and Charley. Date Started: 11/13/10. Date Finished: 11/14/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: This chapter will be from Olivia's POV.

* * *

April 10th, 2016, 8:25 a.m.

La Rosa Sewing Machine Factory

Working hard for my children and keeping them safe was all I could think about. Each stitch I put into this dress along with 50 other women made me realize how hard life can be... But a job was a job... The sewing machine I was using wasn't even electric. It was at least 70 years old but it still worked well. It was hard to see in this light, light was poor in here, but I was using my reading glasses to see the thread.

I became frustrated when the thread got snagged and caught in the machine. Now I couldn't even move the large foot pedal under the sewing table. If I didn't finish this dress I wouldn't get paid... I looked down at my watch; this dress had to be done by the deadline at 5... It was almost 8:30 in the morning... I took the scissors from around my neck and cut the thread from the machine.

The stitching was all wrong now and it was crooked. I'd have to start all over again. I took my thread splitter and took out all the crooked thread.  
I wanted to cry, but I had to keep strong, for Ella and for Emily, Pete and Lily. They came first. Peter and Walter were also very supportive of me. I just didn't know how much longer I could last on only $2.00 a week or if it was only one piece of clothing, which was most of the time, less than a dollar... Too many hours and not enough money... Lots of workers, but unfair wages... Things were about to change, I knew they were, but I didn't know how though...

As I put the scissors back around my neck, men with machine guns came into the factory yelling.

"¡Ponga sus manos y no mueve!"

(Put your hands up and don't move!)

_Drug lords... _They were always looking for something in sewing machine factories... What I wouldn't do for my gun right now... None of us could see any of their faces, because they had black masks over their faces. One looked at me and I tried my best not to lose my breakfast. He looked me up and down for a moment and then pulled me to my feet. I shut my eyes when I felt his hand run down my arm and then down my leg. I spit on him at that moment and yelled.

"No me toques! Tu no me toques!"

(Don't touch me! Don't you touch me!)

I shut my eyes again when I knew he could hear my accent. My Spanish wasn't poor, but my accent wasn't authentic... Inside I was trembling, but I wouldn't show this pig that I was afraid, that'd mean he'd won... He and a few of the other masked men all roared at me in laughter.

"Oye! Mira la gringa! Quitemos ella atrás y tengamos alguna diversión..."

(Hey! Look at the American! Let's take her out back and have some fun!)

I looked the man who had threatened to take me out back and kicked him right where it hurts. He doubled over in pain and suddenly, I found five machine guns aimed at my head. My hands stayed right where they were, and I didn't move.

"No se mueve!"

(Don't move!)

I didn't move. I was afraid to. The leader of the group step out from the sea of machine guns and stepped up to me.

"Donde esta su jefe?"

(Where is your boss?)

_What Doña Luciana? I hadn't seen her on the factory floor since we started an hour ago. _I only shook my head looking the man straight in the eye.

"No sé. Pero pienso que está en su oficina."

(I don't know. But I think she's in her office.)

The man only gave me a disgusting smile and pinched my butt on the way by. _What did these pigs want from us? Where had they come from? _I was dead wrong in thinking that the man I'd just talked to was the leader of this group. My emotions bubbled over when I saw my alternate self walk through the men with machine guns as if there was nothing wrong with this picture in front of her. Her smile was devious and her eyes held the look of 'you should be dead right now'. I glared at her and burst when she got to me.

"YOU! What are you doing here?"

She only smirked and gave the men all surrounding me a look that told them to put their guns down. She looked around at the poorly lit factory we all worked in.

"Such a nice place here you work in Liv. I bet you just love the little bugs that are always crawling around in here... Maybe the scorpions too... Your niece Ella is one smart kid... She knew I wasn't you... I hear your family is doing well... It would be a shame if something happened to them..."

_She wouldn't... Would she? I wouldn't let her touch them! _I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. No one was going to touch a single hair on anybody's head in my family. Nobody... I came back with a snide remark.

"Well you gotta make a living doing something... Even if you don't like it and it pays you shit for a living... Don't you dare even think about touching a hair on any of their heads... You leave my family alone. They've done nothing to you... Nothing at all... You're the leader of this group? How'd you get into the underground drug trading business? Let me guess, the secretary sent you over... What's he want this time? To kidnap me and Peter both? Or just me so that he can see what I can do for him? Use my powers to help him destroy this world? No, I don't think so..."

Something didn't look right about my alternate. Her form was much too round in the middle. She only smirked at me and looked down at herself.

"Oh, I see you've noticed this... I'm trying to keep this on the down-low from Frank... He thinks he's the father... In the reality of things, he doesn't realize he's sterile. My man Armando up there in that office is this kid's dad..."

_Ugh, like I wanted to know about my alters' sex life! That woman was all sorts of crazy! _Shaking my head, I crossed my arms over my chest and could only look at her. _How could she cheat on Frank? He absolutely adores her! I would know, I spent some time in her shoes... _She strode around the factory floor as if she owned the place... When she laughed, I could tell it was much different than mine, though I didn't laugh much.

It was more sarcastic than anything else. I couldn't help but keep staring at her form. She couldn't be more than five or six months... And yet she was parading around the factory building as if this were nothing... One of the men had gotten her a chair and placed a small round couch cushion on it for her to sit on. She smiled at him, but gave me a cold and unforgiving stare with her cold green eyes. It gave me the most unsettling feeling in the world... Counteracting it would prove difficult...

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	13. Town controlled by a lookalike

**Chapter 13: Town controlled by a look-alike**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Lily, Pete, and Charley. Date Started: 11/23/10. Date Finished: 11/26/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: This chapter will be from Ella's/Olivia/Alt-Liv's POV once again.

* * *

July 18th, 2016

Aunt Liv told me about how there is another her. I've never seen her until now. I pulled on my shoes and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Bye Aunt Liv, I'll be home for lunch."

I sighed as I went out our green metal front door and down the carefully laid stone steps. When I got to the gate I found Aunt Liv's 'twin' standing on the outside. She looked me up and down as I went out the weathered wrought-iron gate and shut it again.

"What do you want? Aunt Liv told you to leave me alone."

It was almost like looking in the mirror and seeing Aunt Liv with red hair. Her smile was like Aunt Liv's, but the way she moved was different. She told me that the other her was having a baby, but I wondered if she was having a girl, just like Aunt Liv did.

"I'm not going to hurt you baby girl. I know you must be wondering what I'm like. I'm I that much different from you aunt?"

I tried my best to not let my curiosity show. I walked past her and continued on my way towards Rosita's house. I stopped short for a minute.

"Are you having a girl? My Aunt Liv had a girl..."

My face turned red and I turned around and continued walking... Aunt Liv's 'twin' gave me the weirdest smile ever; I was glad that Aunt Liv came out front just then to save me from her 'twins' questions.

"Ella, please go back inside. I'm going to talk to my twin alone. Please tell Uncle Peter to come outside. Don't come out unless I say ok?"

I nodded my head and made my way into the house. Uncle Peter was the foreman of a men's shoe factory at the edge of town. He saw the look on my face.

"Ella, what's wrong sweetie? Where's Aunt Liv?"

I took a breath and nodded my head. It was hard to tell Uncle Peter what was going on.

"She's outside with her 'twin'. She said to come and get you and that I had to stay inside the house."

Uncle Peter nodded his head at me and ruffled my hair. I went into the kitchen and listened for the familiar clang of the green metal front door. I couldn't do anything but sit and watch Lily and Pete play with their mobiles above their heads. I smiled at them and they giggled at me.

* * *

I smirked at my alternate as she crossed her arms, wearing her white high v-neck dress with black stockings and sensible black shoes. The white bandana in her hair keeping it nice and neat. Then I laughed.

"Look at you. How can you dress in such plain colors Liv? Is it because you're a plain person? When I bring my baby into this world I intend to dress her in bright colors. Not plain light colors like you dress your children in."

I was slightly distracted by pressure in my swelling abdomen. I shifted my weight and looked at my double. Shaking my head I tried to smile, but grimaced instead. I grabbed onto the wrought-iron gate and held onto it. The pressure was strong and I didn't like it. This time I focused my attention on the gate and didn't let anything else get in my way. I curled my toes to see if I could curb the pain. The Secretaries son was the one to speak to me.

"Pain that bad Liv? You know, maybe you should sit down. You do know that labor can take between hours and days don't you?"

I didn't look at Peter as he told me these words. I didn't expect Armando to show up by my side so suddenly. I smiled at him through my tears as he grabbed for my hands.

"Que paso cariño?"

(What's wrong honey?)

I laughed a little and then placed one of my hands over my stomach and rubbed it gently. To be honest, I was a little scared... Ok, so I was really scared, but what could I do? This was happening whether I liked it or not.

"Ya empezo. Ella es venida."

(It's started. She's coming.)

Armando kissed my forehead and led me by the hand towards the clinic down the street. Now I was beginning to feel so scared. I'd never felt so scared in my life except for right now. As I began to walk a few steps, I felt wet. I gasped.

"Ay! Mi agua se rompio!"

(Oh! My water broke!)

Armando led me slowly down the street, and right now I didn't care if my 'twin' and the secretaries son were watching me or not, Armando and this baby were the only thing important to me right now...

* * *

I watched warily as my alter struggled down the street with her red hair and her strange swagger. I just knew even after she had this baby, she'd continue to wreak havoc on this wonderful little town, and somehow raise that baby of hers in the factory, with all its dust and terrible lighting... My alter was the stupidest of them all...

To Be Continued...

A/N: So what'd you think! Let me know! Thanks!


	14. Fire at the Sewing and Shoe factory

**Chapter 14: Fire at the Sewing and Shoe factory**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Lily, Pete and Charley. Date Started: 11/27/10. Date Finished: 11/28/10. Hope you will enjoy! Thanks! This chapter will be from Olivia/Peter's POV.

* * *

July 22nd, 2016

It was the hottest day on record. In fact, it was the hottest day and place in all of Mexico. Even with the large industrial fan circulating 'cool air' throughout the factory, it still felt sweltering. I'd never been in such heat before. I shook my head at my alter as I looked up from my sewing machine to wipe the sweat from my forehead. How could she be so indecent? I mean just whipping her breast out in public, despite the fact that there were men around. How could she breastfeed her son in public? How could she? She should at least have some decency to cover up. Sure it's a beautiful thing but this was not the place to be doing that. But then again it wasn't my place to tell her what she should and shouldn't do. She saw me eyeing her and snapped at me:

"Who said you could stop working, get back to work!"

I only sneered at her wiping the sweat from my forehead. I pressed the pedal under my foot faster so that I could get more thread through the dress I was putting together. I could see Alejandro's face turning red from the heat. He was very uncomfortable. My 'twin' kept feeding him. He started to get fussy and she pulled him away from her. She straightened herself out and placed him against her shoulder supporting his head. A coughing spell grabbed a hold of him and I watched as my 'twin' patted his back.

"Armando! Vente su hijo!"

(Armando! Come see your son!)

Armando came in almost an instant. He waited on her every want and need. I was almost disgusted by it because she knew she was cheating on Frank. I knew she'd never tell him because that's the way she was. A devious bitch that always got her way no matter what. I sniffed the air for a minute, and when I looked up to the office upstairs, it was in flames. I immediately stopped what I was doing and went for the nearest door I could find with all the other women in the building. The flames were spreading fast, and the smoke was becoming thick and black. I covered my mouth with a piece of cloth I'd taken from the scrap pile. By now the building was filling with black smoke and my double was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

The shoes were coming along nicely. I felt silly with a tape measure around my neck to measure the shoes. I've been a foremen in this factory for almost a year. Doesn't pay much, but it keeps the bills paid and food in my children's mouths and a roof over our heads. I rubbed my neck with my left hand trying to get the knots out of it... I gave a pat to Humberto's back and smiled.

"Bien, bien Humberto. Catorce mas."

Another man by the name of Arturo came scurrying from the other side of the factory was yelling something at me.

"Fuego! Señor Bishop! Fuego en la fabrica!"

(Fire! Mr. Bishop! Fire in the factory!)

I whipped my head around to see where the fire was coming from. Men were running here and there trying to find the doors. I covered my mouth with a cloth to keep the smoke out. By the time we got outside, there was thick black smoke coming from the building. Even throwing water on the building wouldn't save it now. I was grateful to be alive, as I'm sure most of the men who worked under me were too.

* * *

The fire department had come quickly, but it was already too late, and the fire had spread too far. The factory was nothing but a charred shell once it had been put out. Now the police were scanning for clues. Most of us stood behind the yellow police tape in our smoke-filled clothes. My ears perked up when I heard an officer yell:

"Tengo uno cuerpo!"

(We have a body!)

My heart sped up at the mention of a body. It could only mean one thing. It was my alter. I slowly approached the police officer and I spoke to him.

"Es mi hermana. Si?"

(It's my sister. Yes?)

I had to play down that my alter self was my sister so I could get close to the body to have a look at it myself. I looked down in front of me. There she was, my alter. Paramedics were now saying she'd died of smoke inhalation. _Now why in the hell didn't she get out of the building? _Half her face was burned, but she was still recognizable. Another police officer showed me a picture he'd somehow had on file of her. I looked at it and then down at her again. I pretended to cry.

"Si, es mi hermana Claudia."

(Yes, this is my sister Claudia)

My alter-self had called herself Claudia to disguise herself. People would've become suspicious otherwise if there were two Olivia Dunham's in this town... The police officer that had shown me the picture turned to me with sympathetic eyes.

"Lo siento Doña Bishop. Lo siento."

(I'm sorry Mrs. Bishop. I'm sorry.)

I nodded my head and looked away as the paramedics took her away in a body bag. I heard crying suddenly towards the back of the building. I followed the sound and crouched down in front of some rubble. Carefully pulling the debris up, I found the dirty face of Alejandro screaming his head off. I carefully picked him up and brought him over to the paramedics. He was coughing a whole lot now. His soot-covered face was a reminder of the factory that was destroyed and took his mother's life, but it was also a little piece of her that hadn't left this world.

* * *

When I got back to the middle of town, I noticed several fire fighters and all the women from the sewing machine factory standing across from something that had burned down. Police tape surrounding the shell of the building. I ran over to Olivia who was sitting on the curb of the sidewalk across the street.

"Liv what happened! Are you ok? Is everybody ok?"

She nodded her head a little and coughed. I watched as she placed an oxygen mask back over her nose and mouth momentarily so she could catch her breath. When she took it away, I noticed her voice was raspy.

"Fire broke out in the factory. The coroner just took my alternate away. She died of smoke inhalation. The paramedics are checking out her son right now. I found him under some rubble Peter. How was he able to survive this?"

I spread my hands and shook my head no. I wasn't entirely sure. I watched as Liv sniffed my clothes.

"Peter, why do you smell like smoke too?"

I pointed to the edge of town to where the thick black smoke was still curling into the air. None of this made any sense at all.

"Fire broke out in the shoe factory too. The cops and the firemen are trying to figure out the root cause of the fire itself. Somehow though, I don't think this was an accident or a coincidence. Someone did this on purpose. But at least we have our lives. Things could've been a whole lot worse than they are right now. Everyone got out safely. That's the important thing here."

Liv cried into my shoulder for a moment, letting the days events finally sink in. She was such a strong woman, but even she needed protecting sometimes. No matter how tough she was.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you think? Let me know! Thanks!


	15. The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 15: The Calm Before The Storm**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Lily, Pete and Charley. Date Started: 11/28/10. Date Finished: 11/28/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

This chapter will be from Ella's POV.

* * *

August 16th, 2017

I hadn't been to school in a year because there hasn't been a replacement for Maestra Martinez... I stopped short of going into the kitchen when I heard Aunt Liv and Uncle Peter whispering.

"...Peter I'm pregnant. I know this isn't exactly the greatest timing, but we're gaining momentum. I mean your working construction now and I'm working in Puente Grande in the Sewing machine factory there... Sure it's farther than what we're used to, but they are paying me way more money a day than the one that used to be here... We'll make it; things are doing better than they were before. Things are going to turn out right. We just have to give it a chance. So, you think we can keep this our little secret for a few days before we let the rest of the family know. Especially Walter?"

I opened the swinging door and saw Uncle Peter place a hand over Aunt Liv's stomach. His eyes were happy, but he had a concerned look in his eyes.

"So did the doctor say everything was ok? No problems?"

Aunt Liv smiled and shook her head no. I blushed and stepped into the kitchen. I know I shouldn't be embarrassed since I was almost 15 after all and I knew where babies came from since I was like eight.

"Sorry to burst in on you like this... I was passing by the kitchen when I heard... Sorry..."

Aunt Liv only gave me a smile and asked me to sit down at the table.

"It's ok Ella. I'm not mad. Now that you know, do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

Aunt Liv had the biggest smile on her face. She was this happy when she found out about Emily. I smiled, the simple things in life were better sometimes than worrying about the troubles of the outside world.

"I think it's going to be a girl. That way we can outnumber the boys in this house..."

Aunt Liv giggled with me. Uncle Peter only laughed a little and shook his head. He smiled more and put his hand up to Aunt Liv's cheek.

"Who said this baby was going to be a girl? Definitely going to be a boy. I just have that strong feeling you're going to carry low..."

Now it was Aunt Liv's turn to laugh at Uncle Peter.

"Yeah, well the last time you told me that, I did carry low. And even then I was carrying a boy and a girl... So you can't rule out that I'll carry low again and it'll be a girl..."

I shook my head at Uncle Peter and Aunt Liv and went to go get a glass of water for her. She was going to need to be healthier now. Not that Aunt Liv wasn't. She ate more salad than I did. I set down the glass of water in front of Aunt Liv and smiled.

"Here you go Aunt Liv. I thought maybe I should start by getting you a glass of water."

Aunt Liv only nodded her head and took a drink of the water.

"Well thank you for the water baby girl, but you didn't have to do that for me."

I smiled at Aunt Liv but noticed that her face was pale. Uncle Peter looked at Aunt Liv and was concerned.

"You alright sweetheart? You look a little pale. Maybe you should go lay down for a little while."

Aunt Liv nodded her head but stayed in her chair at the table. Uncle Peter was being a gentleman and pulled out her chair for her. Aunt Liv carefully got up and walked out of the kitchen. I sighed happily and listened for her bedroom door to shut. I sat quietly and ate my grilled cheese sandwich while dipping it into my tomato soup. Grandpa came into the kitchen with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Another grandchild, this is wonderful news. I must inform your aunt and uncle that I approve."

I dropped my sandwich on my plate and tugged at grandpa's shirt sleeve. Now was not the time.

"Grandpa! You were listening! Don't let them know that you know yet!"

Grandpa didn't listen to a word I'd just said though, he was already on his way towards Aunt Liv and Uncle Peter's room. I ran after him and down the hall.

"This is wonderful news child, why would your aunt and uncle not want to tell me? The proud grandfather? After all, I do spoil my grandchildren with necco wafers and pop rocks..."

I shook my head, grandpa was missing the point.

"Grandpa no!"

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you think? Let me know! Thanks!


	16. Chaos Erupts

**Chapter 16: Chaos Erupts**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Emily, Pete, Lily and Charley. Date Started: 11/29/10. Date Finished: 12/5/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

A/N: This chapter will be from Olivia's and Ella's POV.

* * *

April 14th, 2018

It was hard to keep track of what was going on anymore. More and more people were fighting over things now, it was sporadic here, but in the big cities there were riots everywhere. I didn't know how all this would affect Charley my son. He and my other children were my reason for fighting. With every last breath I had in my body. Peter burst into our bedroom suddenly, his face clearly had fear written all over it.

"Liv, we have to leave now. Pack as much as you can in 5 minutes. We're going back to the States. This place isn't safe anymore. At least we know that the portals are closed in the states. Here, they are beginning to open... Shape shifters are among us, but we don't know who they are. It could be Doña Marquez or anybody in the town. We have to get out."

I sat down on the bed and tried to get myself to relax. Stress wasn't good for me right now. Charley could come any day now and calm was where I needed to be. I looked Peter in the eyes seriously.

"Peter, if you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly in a position to travel right now. How are we supposed to fly out of the country? I can't fly while I'm pregnant. We're going to have to find another way out..."

I was startled when a man burst into the room holding a shotgun. I swallowed but grabbed for my gun, pointing it at him. He seemed very angry, but there was something about the way he moved that showed us he was somehow compromised... I just didn't know if he was drunk or something else completely. I held my ground.

"Ponga sus manos!"

(Put your hands up!)

The man in front of me only smirked. Something was just off about him. I cocked my gun at him when he kept looking at my bag. The only thing Peter had placed in my bag was my computer. As far as I know, there was nothing on my computer that was dangerous. I'd wiped my files from the FBI long ago. I had a feeling something was wrong. So I did the only thing I could, I followed my gut and pulled the trigger. Silver blood was now pooling on the floor next to the shape shifters body, and out of the man's pocket came a photo of my family. Peter leaned down towards the floor and picked up the picture.

"See this is why we need to leave. You have everything? Passport? Id? Hell, even your badge from the FBI?"

I nodded my head yes and hurried out the door towards Ella's room when I heard a scream. When I entered her room, I found her hiding under the bed with her hands over her eyes. I could see that she was visibly shaking. When I grabbed for her wrist, she only began to scream in my face not wanting to open her eyes and look at me.

"Don't touch me! Let me go! Please don't kill me!"

I backed away a little when she began to kick her feet out at me. I turned and looked towards the door.

"Peter!"

I heard Peter's heavy footsteps come rushing down the hallway. When he came into the room, he found me struggling to keep Ella under control. He grabbed for her ankles and held them down. She struggled against him for what seemed like twenty minutes before she stopped. I felt myself pale when she went still. Her hands covering her eyes fell to her sides and her eyes closed. She was still shaking. Peter pushed one of her eyelids open momentarily revealing that her eye was rolled into the back of her head.

"Liv don't move her. She's having a seizure. Something must have happened to pull her into one of these."

I was worried about Ella now. There had to be some logical explanation why she was having these seizures. I knew I had them, as a side effect from the tank, but we'd said they were of unknown origin... It was two or three minutes before she finally calmed and the shaking stopped. Her eyes however remained closed as if she were only sleeping. Peter carefully reached two fingers to check her pulse on her neck. Peter nodded his head but looked her over carefully to find anything that might be suspicious. He looked for any kind of markings on her arms that would indicate foul play here. Finding none, I watched as he pulled the hair away from the back of her neck, only to find a large puncture mark in the middle. I gasped and looked at Peter.

"Peter, this was intentional. Do you think that shape shifter I just killed was responsible for this? I'll stay with her, get Walter and find that syringe. It might still be on that shifter's body."

I didn't have to say anything more; Peter was out the door and going back down the hallway. I heard heavy footfalls, but I knew that they were Walter's, and I looked towards Ella's doorway as he pushed the door ajar slightly.

"Olivia dear, what's happened to my granddaughter? Is she alright?"

I shook my head no and turned back to Ella pushing a few strands of hair from her forehead. She began to moan a little and I only smoothed more hair away from her forehead.

"No she's not alright Walter. She just had a seizure. It was intentional. There's a marking on the back of her neck that indicates someone gave her something using a large gauge syringe. Peter's looking for it in the dead shifters body now in our bedroom."

I held Ella's clammy hand in mine and smoothed hair out of her eyes with the other. Peter came back into the room with the syringe holding it in a latex glove he'd gotten from one of his bags.

"Found it Liv... But we don't have any time to test it. We need to leave now."

Glass was breaking in the kitchen, and I could hear three sets of tiny feet running towards Ella's room. It was Emily, Lily and Pete. Emily was the first to run to me.

"Mommy! What's going on?"

I couldn't believe she was almost six. She was so young and yet she was seeing all the things I was trying to prevent her from seeing. Her bright green eyes stared into my own with an innocence I'd never known as a child.

"Emily, baby girl, we have to go away from this place. We have to go back to Boston. Do you understand?"

Emily nodded her head and sat down on the floor next to me. She tugged at my hem of my dress.

"Mommy where's Boston?"

I smiled at her and brushed her cheek with my index finger. Some tears fell down her cheeks, but she wiped them away just as quickly. Her brown curls shook as she shook her own head.

"It's far away. But its where you were born, and it's your home. Even if you don't remember it."

Emily went scrambling back to her room, and within five minutes came back with her bag of clothes. Lily and Pete were snuggling in Peter's lap. They were three now, and very active. Lily's ringlets bobbed from side to side as she shook her head. She was tired and cranky. Peter looked at Emily and spoke to her.

"Emmy, did you help your brother and sister pack their bags?"

Emily nodded her head and sat down on Ella's bed. I turned my attention back to Ella once more as she began to stir. I smiled at Ella.

"Sweetie, what happened to you?"

She looked around unsure of what was going on. I didn't know what to tell her. I tried my best to hold her.

"I don't know. There was a man... He gave me a shot, and then I didn't see anything after that..."

There was no time to think. We had to leave. More glass was breaking around the house. Peter and I helped Ella to her feet, she was wobbly at first, but once she gained her bearings, she could walk upright.

* * *

We'd been walking for the longest time. So long my feet felt like they were cracked and bleeding. We'd been instructed to go to Puente Grande, that was where anyone with a passport, regardless of country, was allowed to pass through and would get transported to wherever they wished or was deemed safe. The checkpoint was just ahead of us, and I dug into my bag to where my passport was. The man in uniform in front of me was stern and asked:

"Pasaporte por favor."

(Passport please)

I smiled nervously at the man in uniform in front of me and dug through my bag once more. Finding none, the man spoke once more:

"Ningún pasaporte. Ninguna entrada. Váyase."

(No passport. No entry. Go away)

He motioned for Ella to hand hers to him. She looked into her bag and she too didn't find hers. He then motioned for her to step aside. Peter tried to reason with the man even after he showed him Lily's, Pete's, Emily's his own, and Walter showed his own. Ella and I stood on the side hoping that the man would just let us through. I went closer to the man as he ushered Peter, who held Lily in his arms and Walter had both Pete and Emily by the hands on each side of him onto a large bus in front of him.

"Por favor señor, mi marida es embarazada. Dejó pasarla por favor."

(Please sir, my wife's pregnant. Please let her through.)

The man in uniform only shook his head no at Peter and shut the bus door. I struggled against another man in uniform, but they only pushed me and Ella back. As the bus began to pull out of the small bus station, I followed the bus for what seemed like forever with Ella next to me the whole time. Soon, the bus was too far away to catch up with. Running would do me no good. Ella and I were now stranded in Mexico without any passport to get home, and hardly any money. We'd have to move to Puente Grande. There was nothing in La Laja for us anymore...

* * *

April 24th, 2018

Aunt Liv and I are staying in a small hotel here in Puente Grande. She's already two weeks late. She was supposed to have Charley the day we were going back to Boston. I sat in the chair across from her reading a book when I heard her turn on her side and moan in her sleep. I didn't think anything of it at first, thinking she was only dreaming. I saw her open up her eyes and then squint them shut again biting the pillow. I did my best to help her sit up. She moaned some more and I held her hand as she let out a scream. I was starting to get scared. A minute later she stopped screaming, but she was still breathing heavy.

"Ella, go and get Doctor Castro. Go! I'll be fine. Before you go and get him, will you put a pillow under me please? And maybe one more under my feet?"

I nodded my head and did as she told me to. I was gone maybe twenty minutes, but when I got back, I found Aunt Liv standing and holding onto the door frame as if her life depended on it. I stood back as Doctor Castro helped her into her room. I sat outside for what seemed like forever. Every now and then, I'd hear Aunt Liv scream, and then Doctor Castro telling her to push harder. Finally, I began to hear a babies wailing and at that moment I knew Charley was here. Doctor Castro came out of Aunt Liv's room with a smile on his face.

"Puede entrar ahora niño. Su tía ha dado a luz sólo a un chico."

(You can go in now child. Your aunt has just given birth to a boy.)

I smiled at Doctor Castro and hugged him. When I entered the room, I saw that Aunt Liv's face was still red and covered in sweat. She looked very tired, but when I saw Charley all that changed. Asleep in her arms, Charley looked like Uncle Peter. I traced his nose with my finger and he snuggled towards Aunt Liv.

"He's very handsome Aunt Liv. He looks just like Uncle Peter. When do you think we'll be able to go home? I mean to Boston not La Laja."

Aunt Liv only gave me a sad smile. Then she looked back down at Charley who was beginning to whine a little. He was hungry. I gave her a blanket so that she could feed him. I saw her lean her head up against the headboard and her eyes were drifting closed. I smiled, it'd been a rough day for Aunt Liv, and after all she'd just given birth to my baby cousin Charley. She mumbled before she fell asleep completely:

"When I'm able to get out of bed and walk again..."

I sighed... That would be awhile... But knowing Aunt Liv, she'd do her best to be out of bed within 2 weeks if not sooner...

* * *

September 2nd, 2018

Aunt Liv said we'd get back to the United States, but she didn't say how we'd get back there. As we sit in the back of a rusted out old Toyota pick-up truck with at least 20 other people stuffed into the back with us, I wondered how we'd get across safely. I leaned in towards Aunt Liv's ear and had to yell for her to hear me:

"Aunt Liv, are you sure this is legal what we're doing?"

Aunt Liv shook her head and shielded Charley from the wind and dust that was flying everywhere.

"Of course not, but how else are we supposed to get back?"

I nodded my head and kept quiet. It was dark and cold out, but we were in the middle of the desert what did I expect? It'd be a long way back to Boston...

* * *

September 16th, 2018

It'd taken us awhile, but we finally found a run-down house just twenty miles outside of Boston, it's where the relief workers said that Uncle Peter and grandpa had moved with my cousins. As Aunt Liv and I climbed the steps, I took Charley so that she could take her shoes off. The blisters looked fresh and they hurt her. She knocked on the door. She kept a straight face at first, but as soon as Uncle Peter unlocked and opened up the front door, she broke down and flew into his arms. I moved out of the doorway so that I could come into the house with Charley. Closing the door behind him, Uncle Peter led us over to an old and run down sofa. Uncle Peter was the first to speak:

"How did you find your way back?"

Why did that matter? At least we were back, and we were a family again. Uncle Peter burst into tears when he saw Charley. I gave him to Uncle Peter and he held him in his arms. Aunt Liv began her story as Uncle Peter looked Charley over.

"Charley was born two weeks after you and Walter and the kids left, April 24th... He was born in our hotel room of all places. As soon as I was well enough to make the trip up here, Ella and I hitched a ride in a rusted out old Toyota pick-up truck and came across the border illegally. You wouldn't believe how many obstacles we had to get around with no passports with us... We walked some and then we hitched a ride on a bus to get back to Boston. A relief worker said you'd moved 20 miles outside of the city and so I found this house and here we are. There's still hope Peter. Hope that everything will turn out alright in the end. I just know it. It'll just take time."

The End

A/N: So what'd you think? Let me know! Thanks!


End file.
